keyblade knight chronicles
by emoeyes713
Summary: the story of eight knights om their journey through life. rated m for graphic violence. the story follows terra, aqua, ventus, riku, sora, kairi, roxas, xion.


this story starts in a kingdom with the knights of hearts. each of the knights was given a title, terra the strong, aqua the wise, ventus the swift, riku the honorable, sora the pure, kairi the kind, roxas the skilled, and xion the brave. all lead by their king 'king micky the all father'. each of the knights fight against the darkness and all that stands for evil.

* * *

the world is vast, the journey has yet to begun. each of our hero's have both a beginning and end to their tails. not one became who they are alone, nor did they know what lye beoned every corner. each knight has an effect on one another. no one knight can be sad without the others sharing the sorrow. this story begins with terra the strong.

* * *

chapter 1; the story of terra

it is early in the morning. the sun is rising. a young keyblade knight-to-be terra quickly gets dressed as he rushes to the training grounds to continue his training. the training dummy are being set as he arrives. each one being made from straw and wood. terra summons his keyblade. first he rushes towards the first dummy and smashes his keyblade into it. the dummy took the impact, he swings at it again from a different angle. the dummy absorbs the impact again. he go's for one more strike. this time there was a cracking sound, not from him hitting the dummy. from a stick being stepped on behind him. it is the king. terra bows his head to the king.

"young terra what are you doing so early this mourning? hitting the dummy wont make you better." said the mouse king wielding his golden key.

"then what will my king? i've been trying to become strong since becoming your apprentice. is it not you who said one day i would be able to smash through dragon scails? but where is this straight you promised me." said terra feeling frustrated not understanding the king.

"when you fight your energy is unfocused. it has no control. you need to put all energy into one swing, don't hold back, and take that last step of courage." said the king drawing his blade. he took a stance. focused his energy into his right arm and legs. in a flash the king was on the other side of the dummy and a powerful gust follows him. forcing terra to loose balance, and the dummy to spontaneously shatter. terra was left in awe. he envied the kings power. he knew he could become as strong as the king said but he didn't know what he was missing. nor dose he understand.

"terra you need some breakfast. come, lets eat then train." said the king with his belly growling.

terra follows the king until he runs into a small boy in the castle. his hair is brown-ish blond, his eyes are ocean blue, and he seems lost. terra asked the boy what he was doing. the boy said that he is looking for a short man, with big ears, high squeaky voice, and a shiny yellow sword. terra thought about it for a moment. "the king?" he asked the small boy. the boy nodded, he also asked about an angel with blue hair and sky blue eyes. in a black and blue dress. terra dose not know who the kid is talking about.

terra took the little boy to the king in the dinning hall. there was the king a table covered in food and a girl that mach the description from earlier. she was sitting next to the king talking about something. when the young boy ran to the king and girl. "angel aqua! king squeeks!" the boy yelled when he saw them. how ever he did not merely run his speed for his size was atomically incorrect. he was running at a speed close to terras when he was at full speed.

the people at the table chucked at the boys statement. micky simply said "hello young ventus the swift." terra knew something was odd. micky never gave titles to people unless they are his apprentice, or a veteran.

"master who are-" terra said before being interrupted by the king. "my apprentice terra the strong. i would like you to mean your new comrades, ventus the swift as you have already meat, and aqua the wise."

"nice to meet both of you." terra lied. he at first thought he was being replaced, but over time he grew to accept it as he and ventus became brothers in crime, and in arms. as for aqua and terra. terra defiantly did have feeling for aqua but she never noticed. most of the time when all three where together she would play with ventus spiky hair. over the course of three years of training together, terra became a bizerker, aqua became a mage, and ventus became what was known as a swift.

* * *

three years have passed since the day the three first met. each have become close friends and only wish to help each other towards becoming masters. the three are currently in the training feil now as they prepare for what ever today has to offer.

"hey brother terra can we spar?" ventus asked now the age of 16.

"only if you have your legs waits on to make it far." terra said wile lifting his dumbbells, he now at the age of 19.

"please. terra your hits would kill him he needs to be able to doge."said aqua sitting under a tree reading a spell book. she now the age of 17.

terra shrugs as he and ven prepare to spar. the mach starts, terra burst forward his keyblade cutting through the ground like butter. ven side steps to doge and hits terra with the hilt of his keyblade. now ven strikes terra three times and jumps back several feet. as the fight progresses ventus is always two steps ahead of terra. aqua stops reading to cheer for ventus. ven trips because he is flustered by aquas cheering for him. terra take advantage of it and gets in the ground stab position above ven.

"ok you win terra." ven said holding out his hand. terra grabs vens hand and pulls him up on his feet.

"well i don't know if is really a victory for either one, but there is still lots of room for improvement." said the king being followed by five kid ranging from ages 16-18. "these are the new apprentices everyone." said the king.

"this is riku the honorable, sora the pure, kairi the kind, roxas skilled. and xion the brave? where is xion?" the king said looking for a missing person in the group.

"behind me." the boy roxas said pointing behind him. a raven hair girl hiding behind her friend.

"well they all still have a long way to go before they are masters." said the king scratching the back of his head. "now i want a good clean intro spar, with everyone fighting fairly. ready go!" the king said jumping back as everyone summoned their keyblades.

roxas and sora summons duel keyblades, and stand back to back. kairi's keyblade is cutesy and xions is black and white with a curve in it. riku's is a bat wing with an angel wing on the end.

roxas dashes towards ventus in a fury of strike with clashing keyblades. terra burst towards sora and riku who both block the strike with difficulty. aqua sent fire balls after kairi and xion. kairi avoids the fire ball, wile xion swipes the one after her away. riku kicks sora and terra back and sora throws one keyblade in a strike raid style. riku takes the hit to the head and is knocked out. terra ducks as it comes back missing him. roxas and ventus are holding up to each others rapid attacks. deflecting each others attacks at point blank, ventus only keeping up because of his speed. kairi steps forward to fight with aqua and aims high. aqua repels the strike and freezes kairi in ice. xion creates a barrier around her wile aqua sends multiple spells in her direction. ventus ninja steps behind roxas, but roxas blocks the back strike from ventus and sends out a strike raid out and hits aqua by suprize, knocking her out. terra moves his aim to roxas to help ventus. he dashes to roxas. he gets hit in the arm by a loose strike raid in his arm. ven and terra strike at the same time but roxas blocks both and sends electricity through his keyblades and shocks terra out cold. sora rushes to xions barrier. he smashes through with his keyblades and elbose her in the belly to knock her out. roxas gets a lucky hit and sends ventus flying several feet and hitting a tree making him pass out. sora smashes his keyblades together forming the x-blade and knocking roxas out in one strike, but passes out from the massive energy drain that the x-blade takes from him.

the king looks at this sad bunch and calls the servants to help carry them to the heeling chamber.

* * *

terra wake up in the castle. he has a cast on his ribs and his right arm. he looks around to see everyone else in not so good conditions either.

kairi was sitting next to the fire place with her feet soaking in hot water wile covered in three blankets. aqua and riku both have ice backs on their heads. ventus was having his spine relined. roxas was in the same condition but he was also getting stitches. sora was soaking in a mineral bath to heel his special injury and to replenish his energy. xion had an ice pack on her belly. the king walks in as sora awakens.

"ok when i said 'spar'. i didn't mean try and kill each other!" the king said yelling furiously. "first riku you left yourself too wide open to get distance from sora and terra, that is why you became knocked out first. second kairi you where smart by trying to close the distance with a mage but you are to impatient and didn't see the free spell that defeated you. third, aqua you focus on one enemy. to be a great mage you need to know your surrounding at all times. it was a battle royal for magic sakes. that means anything go's. fourth, terra, you stopped fighting your enemy to fight another. you cant to that in a reel battle it only gives others an edge over you. it made ventus distracted and you didn't think about the ramification. next ventus, you got distracted by terra trying to help you lost focus and it gave roxas a lucky shot. because your so fast the enemy's attacks only multiply in damage when they do make contact at your extreme speed. xion, you need to get into the fight, not just sit on the side, and let others fight. if your going to make a barrier you need to make several layers so that it cant be broken by a single blow. roxas was nice enough to help you with aqua, but your barrier weekend when you thought you where safe but ended up being smashed through and knocked out by one hit. roxas, your not very mobile wile fighting. you tend to stand in one place and have the enemy use their energy. fighting is an art that requires movement of your arms and legs. your stance and movement will need work. ventus can help with that. finally sora, you cant use the x-blade until your much more powerful. its impressive you have the power to summon two keys even more to create the x-blade but it requires a tremendous amount of energy and power to be able to properly wield that blade in your hands. your lucky to be alive with the muscle damage it made from draining you. never use it again unless it's your last resort and you have no other choice. you all should have a mutual respect for one another through your bruising. good job all of you."

they spent the next year training together fighting together and growing together. terras feeling for aqua grew as they gained older in the next year. they all became brothers in arms, and in friendship. but this story's dark clouds are only just brewing. terra became jealous over some of the relationships that where forming between the knights. sora and kairi, roxas and xion, he became despret to get a hold onto a relationship with aqua.

* * *

it begin on a day where a report about a dragon had attacked a village nearby. the oldest three knights are chosen to fight this monster. terra aqua and ventus. the three where told that the dragon attacks the village repeatedly but the people of that village wont leave due to the pressures gem mine. it is their export and it helps fund the kingdom. the three left the castle early in the morning heading east, wile roxas and xion went south for a personal errand of roxas homeland.

it took then three days to get there. on the way terra asked ventus "hey ven how long would it have taken you to run here on your own?"

"only about an hour or so." said ventus looking around the shattered village.

"what? then why didn't you just carry us here?" terra said while wearing his armor prepared for the dragon to arrive.

"because then i would be exosted and would need to spend the night sleeping to recharge and leave one of you behind to cach up." said ven in his armor as well looking at aqua's armor. each persons armor was unuik to them.

"but wouldn't we be here a day sooner?" terra said looking for the dragon again.

"no we would be right back where we are right now. any way the dragon already attacked today it will be here tomorrow. lets rest up at the inn." said ventus looking at an inn that is obviously falling apart.

"this town is almost destroyed. we need to take this monster down tomorrow." aqua said picking up a ripped in half doll covered in dragon saliva.

the three enter the inn but there is only one room left and they take it because they are to tired to try and find another place. when they get to the room there is only one bed. ven and terra play a quick game of rock paper scissors but aqua steels the bed before the boys notice and removes the top half of her armor. she was still clothed under her armor but he was too lazy to remove the bottom half and pulls the boys to the bed.

"guys just get some sleep. i don't care if i have to tie you both up. go to sleep." aqua said pulling the two boys with her into the bed being in full armor.

as the night drags on terra could not sleep thinking about the battle ahead. he is both excited and scared. he rolls over to see hos friends asleep. he looks at aqua notices that she is cuddling up to ventus in her sleep. terra became jealous of ven but he calmed down realizing she didn't know what her body is doing in her sleep. he gets up and goes for a walk out side.

the air feels nice against his skin. he continues to walk through the ruins of the village. he hears a older mans voice coming from in front of him as terra sees the mans figure from a distance.

"i can see the darkness within you. you should let it grow. if you let it. mountains would be reduced to ash. dragons destroyed in seconds. let the darkness grow and become all powerful." said an older man with yellow eyes.

"im a knight for kingdom hearts. i would never use the darkness." terra boast as he summons his keyblade.

"save your straight for the dragon. i mean you no harm son of shadows. channel your darkness into your body and unleash it into one strike. that is how you will clam victory. your victory will lead a special someone to you and she will become the bride of shadows." said the older man before fading into shadows.

terra could feel something making the wind clap like a thunder drum, the trees cracks as the heavy wind approaches. the ground shakes in small but growing tremors. a the air became hot, and unbearable. the sky became crimson with a blaze of fire. the drake has arrived.

ventus appear beside terra with aqua in full armor in his arms. ventus let her down. aqua raised her keyblade. a blue ball of light shot strait up into the sky and clouds formed making it rain. to weaken the dragons fire ability. the horrid monster appears. standing on all fours as taller than a three story house. his scales leaked lava between them. his teeth the size of fully grown men, his tail a mile long, his wings stretch as far as the eye can see. he breath fire at the knights but before aqua could create a barrier. a twister forms and sucks the flames upward and becomes absorbed into ventus keyblade in a spiral of flame and wind, his armor gleaming with the glow of the flame and his keyblade burring with power absorbed throbbing in his sword. ventus dissapears with a bust of wind following his speed. several small dents apear in the dragon repeatedly but dents fold back out and become smooth once again. aqua cast a ice spell binding the dragons feet to the ground. terrs begins at the dragons head with a swipe with his key blade but the dragon smacks him away with his tail. and the dragon melts the ice with his flames between the scales. the monster snaps its mouth at aqua but she doges in time and blast the beast with a light spell, knocking out a tooth. it swings its tail and knocks aqua on her back several feet away and twist her leg and cant move. the beast strikes at aquas chest with a claw but terra blocks it from piercing her armor farther than it did, but she was still bleeding. ventus saw and suddenly his body was covered in a white light his keyblade faded and six blades bade of light appears floating behind behind him in the positions of wings and he disappears. suddenly the dragon screams in pain, and unleashes his wings out, however, the wing where suddenly only the bone a muscle, the skin that was the main piece to fly was gone. burnt off with a powerful wind. ventus reappears with chips in his armor.

"ven what did you do?" aqua ask making a barrier to shield the three wile the dragon breaths fire as it try's to burn them to death.

"i did as master said. i can control my speed. i just realized what he said to me. i needed a reason to want control other than i want to. i need to protect my friends, even at the cost of my life." ventus says with the blades of light forming six wings on his back. the fire fades he burst off in a blink he was gone.

terra sees several slices into one spot on the dragons body where the heart is and want their a second ago. the dragon smacks ventus away and and crashes into the ground with his armor shattering under his impact with the ground. terra becomes enraged as ven will not move and his six blades of light fade away. a thin black aurora surrounds his body. he appears on the other side of the dragons front right leg, then in a blink of an eye he is to the left of the dragon then on the right, then again on the right. then on top, he appears behind it then on top and finally he is in front, of the beast. he holds his keyblade in his other hand like it was in a sheath, then he slowly pulls his correct hand to the hilt of the blade and pulls the blade out with a wave of darkness slicing off the fearsome dragons head. then his legs appears be cut in half, then the tail falls of and the wings as if a puppets joints broke all at the same time and fell apart. aqua was in awe of terras raw display of power, but limbs her way to ventus as dose terra as he works his way to his brother in arms.

ventus seemed lifeless from a distance being face down. terra rolls over his friend. ven has blood draining from his nose and mouth, the left side of his face was swollen and purple, but his right eye was open. it was obvious he was in serous pain and defiantly alive. aqua pulls off her helmet and brings her head to his chest and starts crying with joy that one of her best friend is still alive. ven winces in pain from aqua lyeing on his chest but he takes his non broken arm and lyes it on her back to comfort her. she notes his legs are broken also and try's to hold more tears back. terra lyes on the ground as he is exosted from the battle with the dragon but glad he is alive to see his friends live.

* * *

it is a week from the battle with the dragon and sora returns with riku and kairi on a mission to stop slave traders. sora was stoked to hear all the details and wishes that the dragon did not halve to die. kairi was taken by suprise by aquas version of the story. riku didn't seem interested.

ventus was now on crutches and having difficulty getting around, especially with one broken arm and several ribs broken. he hated that the king is making sure terra and aqua was healed first. terra was fixed up within to days, aqua ways still needing bandages on her torso and her leg is fine.

terra walks through the castle with something on his mined. he thinks he should let aqua know how he feels about her. he walks up to her room and hears a sound of someone going "aaah!". then he notices that the door is cracked open. he thinks to look in. just for a sec. he sees aqua lyeing on top of someone on the ground and all she is wearing is her pants and her bandages for her torso. he look to see who it is. he sees blond hair and next a kiss between the two people. then he hears another "aaah!" this one was longer. than the last. then some giggling from aqua. terra walks away. his heart seems to have shattered from what he just saw. his best friends together. the women he loves with someone before he could do something about it. he was angry at himself, envious of his friend, he was in denile saying that it was just an accident and she fell on him and they just kept falling on each other. than he was bargaining say maybe he could just try and win her over but it probably wouldn't work. finally the black aurora was back. terra saw it and forced it back into him.

riku saw and said "so you have it also."

"what no it's nothing just-" terra trying to think up a lie.

"its fine i have the same problem with the darkness thats why i need to leave. i cant be a knight of the light being filled with darkness." riku said with a bag over his shoulder and wearing in clothing for traveling light. "wanna come with. it will be a wile before we can come back in the shape we are in. im heading north to the holy city of radiant garden to seek help from ansem the wise. he might be able to help you to."

terra wanted to get away he didn't care how or why just get away to clear hos head, so he packs a bag for the long travel to the north. "hey riku how far is it to the holy city?" terra ask, wondering how long it will take them to travel to the holy city.

"one year if we hurry." riku said walking out of the castle with terra at his side, walking behind riku by a few feet seeing the light in aquas room go out, as he walks into the night. not to be seen again for a year.

* * *

terra and riku had spent the year traveling north and mastering the power of darkness to better themselves from possibly harming others. over time both boys eyes had gained a yellow ring on them, terra had white tips on his hair. as they enter the city of light they try and get a meeting with ansem the wise but are told they have to wait three days. they went to an inn and got a double room.

"well we have two days to kill then we will see ansem." said riku with a smug grin lyeing on his bed with his keyblade pointed at the ceiling.

"hey im going for a walk and going to see what has happened at home since we left." said terra grabbing his room key and walking to the outskirts of town were all the merchants and traders are.

terra asked one fur trader on the current condition of kingdom hearts. "well my friend was there recently and he told me that kingdom is not doing well in crops nor mining, but cattle is doing surprisingly well. sea fair trade is also well. i heard their keyblade knights have disbanded and scattered by the winds, some went south, some went east, others went north, the last went east. however the king is looking for his knights now because he needs an air to the throne. could you imagine who would be the next king? i have my bets, for a thousand munny that its on the skilled." said the fur trader.

terra walks through the outskirts of town and listens to more story's of the kingdom. one he heard that his friends roxas and xion have disappeared when they went to the demon isle. another said that that two of the knights got married and are on their honey moon. terra walks around some more until he sees a large gathering. two knight in armor riding on horses arrive wielding keyblades. the knight on the left was sora and on the right was kairi. terra moves away from the mass of people and heads for the inn to get some rest.

terra walks in and riku tells him of his friends being in town. rikus eyes widen as he runs out the door a hurry. terra grins as he falls alseep.

in his dream. he is walking down a corridor in the castle from the kingdom. as he dose he sees his friends through open door ways, ones where they are arguing, ones were they are laughing, holding hands wile walking, others just being lazy, some of fights were things got out of had, few of crying, lots of kissing. terra was confused by this dream and were it was leading him. he felt lost and didn't know what he was going to do. as he saw his best friends ventus and aqua go through what looks like a relationship. the last door infront of him is one that makes him happy, sad, angry, jealous and frustrated. it is of ven holding a ring out to aqua and she hugs him wile kissing him repeatedly.

terra wakes up hearing a voice in his head. it was the voice of the older man. "let the darkness grow so that you may chanel it better, and also that you may take the bride that is rightfuly yours. son of shadows."

"i need to get a hold of myself." terra said now seeing riku was back and asleep with a grin on his face.

they waited the time they needed to and met ansem the wise.

"i am ansem the wise. what do you seek gidence for?" he said sitting on his throne.

"i am terra the strong and this is my friend riku the honorable. we have a problem that we can not solve, nor can i hold down much longer." said terra, kneeling for good graceses.

"it is that we can not compleatly control our darkness and it grows each day. we want to destroy it but it seems to feed on us, and it will not die." said riku kneeling himself.

"it is an intreeging thing. i get more of this than you realize. the answere is simple but difficult at the same time. first you must remove fear from your selfs. darkness feeds off your fears. next you must acept thing that you envy as they are and end your jelousy. next you must swallow your pride. finaly you must aradicate your anger. if you are never angery darkness will not grow, but there is a good type of angery. you must find that for yourself. now go out into the world and seek what you must, we are done here." said ansem the wise.

"now what?" said riku looking to terra for answeres.

"come back in the final chapter when it is all of us being focused." terra said makeing a joke to riku.

* * *

one can fall into darkness and still live in the light but eventually one will over come the other. end of the story of terra. his story has not reached the climax but all do at the same time. in the final battle.


End file.
